Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Pre-teoria o FNaF:SL
Jest to taka moja pre-teoria odnośnie tego co mówią cutscenki w SL. Planuję za jakiś czas zrobić teorię odnośni całej fabuły FNaFa. To na razie taki przesmak. Może zabierać błędy ale stworzyłam to na szybko albo raczej szybko na to wpadłam (dosłownie kilka minut temu). Najpierw opiszę ją w skrócie a potem opisze. _______________________________________ A więc po kolei. Springtrap jest Purple Guyem, Ennardem i starszym bratem tej dziewczynki którą zabiła Baby i synem Pink Guya czyli Avtona. Możliwe równierz, że jest spoktewniony z Shadow Freddy. ''' Propably: *BRAIN BOOM* To, że Purple jest S-trpame nie trzeba udowadniać. A co z jego pokrewieństem z innymi postaciami? Cóż... rowzwine temat. '''Rodzina P.G. Pamiętacie jak wyglądał w c-scenkach w SL. Miał ZIELONĄ koszulę i BRĄZOWE włosy. Takie same miał dzieciak z FNaF 4. Później to również on był współwinny śmierci dzieciaka. To on był w masce Freddy'iego. Przypadek? Nie sądzę. Był trochę "jaśniejszy" ale to może przez to że był młodszy. Dlaczego akurat jego ciało przejął? Na rezie nie wiem. Skąd wiadomo, że miał siostre? ''' Cóż. W ultimate c-scence sam mówi, że "znalazł ją". Po za tym Avton miał córkę. Więc jeśli rzeczewiście jest jego synem a sam równierz tak do niego mówi na samym początku usc (ultimate cutscene) to z automatu jest jej bratem. Po za tym czy to nie dziwne, że w Custon Nights nie mam Baby? Kolejna sprawa. '''Skąd wiadomo, że jest spokrewniony z S.Freddy? Tu taki mój mały BRAIM BOOM. Otóż zakładam, że S.F. to Avton. Dlaczego? Bo nie znam nikogo innego kto pasuje na S.F. Jest jedynym tronikiem który pomaga P.G. A kto mógł mu pomagać jak nie jego ojciec-zabójca? Możliwe, że to jakiś pracownik który zginął w kostiumie ale wątpie. Możliwe równierz jest, że S.F jest kontorolowany przez P.G. Ale w to też wątpie. W końcu S.F. jest wtedy raczej czymś niematerialnym, zjawą. Jest jeszcze 3 opcja. Że w S.F. ktoś jest. Czyli innymi słowy jest ot sprężynowy kostium z kimś w środku. Jak wiadomo ze cutscenek ze FNaF 3 wtedy kiedy jesteśmy na scenie jako Freddy kostium S.F. istnieje. Dowód? 1. Oczy są o wiele większe niż kiedy zakładamy maskę Freddy'iego w FNaF 2. 2. Po podświetleniu jest ona bardziej fioletowa. Możecie sobie ją porównać do tej z 2 która po podświetleniu jest bardziej brązowa. Ale samo to, że w środku ktoś jest jest raczej mało prawdopodobne a właściwie nieprawdziwe. Gdyby ktoś rzeczywiście tam był to dlaczego ciągle idzie tą samą trasą? Dlaczego nie pomógł P.G. rozwalać troniki? I gdzie się podział kiedy P.G. ginął w kostiumie S-Trapa? Avton = Pink Guy? Cóż. A więc. Pink Guy jest jedynym człowiekiem w serio FNaFa który zabija. Zabija w takim sensie, że widzimy jak to robi. Po za tym o ile mnie pamięc nie zawodzi to Avton stworzył troniki z SL. Możecie zapytać: co z tego? A ja wam odpowiem: a widzieliście ich plany wukrytych plikach? Potrafią nagrywać i odtwarzać głosy, wawić dzieci, odstraszać dzieci, łapać dzieci. Na prawdzę muszę wymieniać dalej? 'Ennard = S-Trap = P.G. = Michael Avton? ' Ennard od samego początku sobie z nami pogrywa. Udaje tego gościa który daje nam podpowiedz, a także Baby. Tylko po to by przejąć nasze ciało. Tylko po co? Ponieważ potrzebuje go. Chce się wydostać z pizzerii, ale potrzebuje do tego ludzkiej formy. W ostatniej c-scence jest pokazane jak części Ennarda wychodzą z ciała P.G. do ścieków. Później w ściekch świeca się oczy. Ale nie jest ich za dużo? Jest ich 6. Dlaczego 6? Bonnie Freddy Chica Foxy Golden Freddy Marionetka Równierz dzieci z tymi maskami pojawiły się w Happiest Day. Dusza Ennarda przejmuje ciało P.G. A dalej to już wiecie co się dzieje. _________________________________________ Tak, że to chyba wsztstko. Tak jak już mówiałam preteoria może zawierać luki tym bardziej, że nie znam fabuły Silver Eyes :"( . Ale na pewno to opisania całej fabuły ją poznam. Napiszcie co o tym myślicie. I podajcie swoje własne teorie, przypuszczenia. Jeszcze jedno. Proszę bez komentarzy typu: "a ten już o tym mówł". Możliwe. Ale ja na to wszysto sama wpadłam. Jeśli ktoś równierz na to wpadł to najwyraźniej jak ja to mówię: wielkie umysły myślą podobnie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Teorie